


Shut Up and Hit It!

by MaskedPlayer



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Anal, Condoms, M/M, Safer Sex, geovin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1326016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskedPlayer/pseuds/MaskedPlayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff and Gavin share a joint and have a quickie on the floor. PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up and Hit It!

**Author's Note:**

> This was a challenge on Tumblr and I thought I'd post it here too 8D

"Stop telling some fucking story and  _hit_  the fucking thing, Gavin!” Geoff snapped, watching as Gavin stared blearily back at him. 

"Whot?" 

"Oh,  _shut up_ ,” The older man leaned over and snagged the joint from his younger companion. He palmed his face with one big hand and took a long drag off it. 

"H-hey, it’s my turn-" Gavin objected loudly, but was silenced as Geoff shoved his mouth against his, breathing the thick smoke into his lungs. The young man gasped; sucking it all down in one thin whine. "Ge-Geoff," He whispered, when they parted. The older was still grasping the join between two fingers as he pushed his larger form over Gavin, leaning in and licking into his mouth with a growl. 

Now the THC was dredging through their systems, making every tiny skin-on-skin contact feel electric and amplified. Gavin saw sparks when Geoff kissed him harder and slotted his hips hard between the narrow thighs of the smaller form below. 

The joint was already out again, but they were too busy to re-light it. Shitty roll anyway, Gavin always rolled the fucking things too tight. Geoff sat up, at the same time hooking his arms under Gavin’s knees and tipping him backwards. He laughed, that high giggle that was so very  _him_ , when Gavin made that tell-tale  _hup_  noise upon toppling back on the floor. 

"Gnh— Wai-  _fuck_ ,” Gavin said, then slapped his hands over his mouth. 

"I won’t tell," Geoff muttered, leaning over, practically doubling over as he used his free palm to shove it under Gavin’s shirt, forcing it up and instantly biting at the flat, muscled form below. He loved how Gavin wriggled and twisted, but there was no real effort to get away. 

Clothes were such a fucking  _problem_ , what were they even  _for?_  Geoff bit down on Gavin’s collar through his shirt, then pulled at it in a silent demand. Which Gavin didn’t  _at all_  understand, so the older male ended up having to bunch the fabric up under the kid’s armpits to get to his chest. 

"You’re such a scruffy little twink," Geoff muttered against his lips, but his hands were already clawing against his hips, dragging those tight jeans down, just enough to get them off his ass. "Fucking- fuck it," He gave up half way and flipped Gavin over, snickering again when he made a loud squawk. On the way, he snagged the back of his shirt and yanked it over his head, mussing up his hair even more than it already was. 

"And you’re a dirty old man,  _Daddy_ ,” Gavin hissed, only to have his thigh smacked with a sharp sting. Geoff dragged the man’s pants down to his knees, forcing him to prop up on them while pinning him down to the floor by the back of his head. 

"You’re such a slut, Gavin," He whispered, voice low and soft; the sting of the words were there, but held the weight of sweet nothings. It drove Gavin  _crazy_. “Yeah, that’s it… Good boy,” He whispered, watching how the narrow length bobbed from his boxers and hit his stomach. Fiddling with his pocket, Geoff nearly tipped to the side as he got the bottle of lube out. 

"Now who’s the slut?" Gavin asked, able to see when he strained his vision to the extreme right. 

"Just prepared, and I  _know_  you. Getting high always turns you into a dick hungry little bitch.” He punctuated his words with another swat, this one on his ass, leaving a pretty red hand print. Gavin whined loudly and bucked forward. 

Prep was rushed, Geoff reaching into the coffee table to snag a latex glove and getting his digits wet. He pushed two in at once first, watching how Gavin’s hips stuttered and his cock leaking clear fluid, that dribbled over the head and caught on the edge of his foreskin, before making a damp spot on the floor. 

It took a few more tries than usual, but Geoff slammed into Gavin’s prostate with his fingers and made him  _scream_ , it was loud and long and desperate. The younger male clawed at the floor and rocked his hips back and forth, riding the older man’s fingers with reckless abandon. 

"Ah-ah-ah," Geoff said coolly, pulling back just when he could feel the young man about to reach his climax. "Not yet. Greedy thing."

“ _Bollocks_ , bloody-  _damn-_   **breakfast!** " Gavin bellowed into his arms, spreading his legs as far apart as his jeans would let him, hips rocking back against thin air in a vain attempt at friction. 

The older man enjoyed the sight while he tugged the condom from his wallet, rolled it on and lubed himself up. Gavin heard the  _snap_  of the glove being pulled off and flinched. “G-Geoff—” 

"Shhh," He cooed, leaning over him and sliding one large, warm hand up his spine. "Hold still for Daddy and he’ll bring you back." He breathed. Gavin shook, trembling in his fight to stay still. Geoff used his palm to push open the young man’s ass, grinning as he slid his cock over the clenching ring of muscle. Using his thumb, he angled his erection to push inside him, mouth dropping open in a long groan as he did. 

"Oh _hhh_ ,” Gavin keened, getting louder and louder as Geoff slid home inside him. “ _Daddy,_ " He whispered breathlessly, eyes glazed over as he was utterly overwhelmed with sensation. 

It didn’t take long, for either of them. With the drugs making everything they did  _ten times better_ , they were reaching a loud, vicious orgasm together in a matter of minutes. Geoff dropped down onto his palms, landing them on either side of Gavin’s ribs. He hunched over and bit the back of his neck, then his shoulder, and up under his ear. He panted against his nape as he worked him over, his damp chest sticking to Gavin’s back. 

The younger man fell all but limp under Geoff, mewling nonsense, but Geoff suspected it was some odd mix of “Daddy” and “Geoff”. It sounded something like  _Ge-ooh-addy_. If he had been sober he would’ve ignored it, but post-orgasm and high out of his mind, it was the funniest thing he’d ever heard.  _  
_

Geoff was giggling madly as he sat up, reaching down to grb the condom as he pulled out, skillfully tying it and tossing it into the bin next to the couch. “You alright?” He asked, hands petting down Gavin’s sides. “Gav? Gavin? Hellooo?” He was still giggling. 

Gavin was dead asleep, as soon as Geoff wasn’t holding him up, his hips tipped to the side and puffing out a short snore. 

"You fuckin’  _mong_ ,” The older male snorted, shucking his pants back on and tipping himself up onto the couch. 


End file.
